


Was it meaningless..?

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier Shorts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I forgot to add characters so just act like they're there, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan and Mark kiss on New Years Eve.. was it meaningless? Or does Ethan like Mark back?I'm bad at this..
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Was it meaningless..?

Everyone was at Marks house for New Years Eve, just all the boys hanging out. (am I really gonna leave that in?) Everyone was getting drunk, except Mark of course.

Mark was deep in thought but was quickly dragged out, as they started blasting "Barbie Girl" by Aqua and obnoxiously singing along. His eyes drifted over to Ethan, who was singing along while obnoxiously dancing, he couldn't help but giggle at his goofiness. 

"Mark!" Ethan shouted, running over to Mark, who was sitting on the couch. He pulls on his arm as an attempt to pull him off the couch "Get up and dance!" Mark chuckled and stood up, and Ethan still held onto his arm, pulling him over to the other guys.

He felt butterflies when Ethan turned and smiled at him as he began to dance. Bob looks at the tv and shouts "It's like five minutes until midnight, why are they playing commercials!?" Ethan giggled, more butterflies.

Soon the song ended and it was nearly midnight. Mark grabbed Ethan's hand. "Ethan.. I-" He was cut off by the sound of them counting down "..5.. 4.. 3.." Ethan started to lean in "..2.. 1.."

Ethan was kissing Mark.. Mark had wanted this for so long, but never made a move.. is it cause Ethan's drunk, or does he like Mark back?

Was it meaningless..?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at this.. I used to write fanfictions, but stopped for awhile..
> 
> I definitely focused on Mark and Ethan too much, but it's a short story so I wanted to focus on them.. sorry if I focused on them too much..
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, bye!


End file.
